


Evolution

by buttaerfly



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Modification, Canon-Typical Violence, Cheating, Dehumanization, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Gen, Hanzo is a creep sry, Infidelity, M/M, Reaper76 are married, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttaerfly/pseuds/buttaerfly
Summary: When Gabriel begins to tear down Genji, Hanzo is always there to build him back up.





	Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is my first 'official' work I've written on my laptop and I'm super excited to share it with you all. Huge thank you to Corru and Tiny at the fanfiction discord for helping me out. 
> 
> find me on tumblr @ shjmada.tumblr.com for some oneshots that I don't post here!

“I can’t remember the last time I saw you outside of work.” Jack sat at the other end of the table. 

Gabe doesn’t even look his way. “You’re the base commander. You could pull me from all of my missions. Why haven’t you?” Gabe picks up a fork and pokes at the meat set on the plate before him. It’s some refrigerated shit, because Jack can’t cook and he’s too stubborn to learn. Jesse can cook better than that and he only knows a couple dozen dozen recipes.

“The mission of Overwatch matters more than our relationship. Or whatever is left of it.” Jack doesn’t even touch his plate, only watching Gabe, “Plus I don’t want to hear you complaining about being away from your boy toy.” 

Gabe sets his fork down slowly. “You bitch about not seeing me, yet the time I’m here, you just attack me. Make up your mind. Do you want me here or not?”

Jack sighs, and lifts his glass to his lips, sipping his water and not answering him.

Gabe doesn’t tolerate more, just getting up from his place at the table and leaving.

Jack knows where he’s going and doesn’t protest.

Gabe doesn’t knock when he arrives at the younger mans’ barracks, he’s expected anyway. The smell of roasted meat greets him, a thousand times better than what he had waiting at the shared apartment he and Jack had. The atmosphere here is different as well, Gabe always feels welcome, needed here, but with Jack he felt like a nuisance. He toes off his shoes at the front before venturing forth, following the smell of food. Gabe’s disappointed to see that Jesse’s still cooking, but doesn’t remark on it. 

“I didn’t think you’d be so soon. Another 15 minutes would’ve been nice.” Jesse says these things lightheartedly, which is a welcome departure from Jack’s icy words from earlier this evening.

“I wouldn’t have lasted another 15 minutes.” Gabe takes a few steps forward, wrapping his arms around Jesse’s smaller body. He rests his head on Jesse's shoulder, hunching down a bit to rest there comfortably, and accepts the forkful of vegetables Jesse shoves at him. It’s so oddly serene at this moment, and if Gabe had been younger, he would’ve confused this with love. 

~  
“Commander,” Genji pokes his head through the door, waiting for Gabe to acknowledge him to before continuing, “Morrison needs you. Like, immediately.” 

Gabe nods and dismisses him with a wave of his hand, before putting his uniform coat back on. This was the was the last thing he wanted to do, so he took his sweet time making his way down to his husband’s- no, CO’s- office. It wasn’t far, so it shouldn’t have taken as long as Gabe made it. He didn’t even knock when he finally arrived, because he knew it pissed Jack off.

“I don’t how you made it this far when you can’t do something so simple. I ask you to be here at a certain time and you take 20 minutes.” Jack didn’t wait for Gabe to shut the door before laying into him.

“If I wanted to get lectured about everything I did, I would’ve married my mother.” Jack cocked an eyebrow at that.

“Catch.” Jack tossed a manila folder at Gabe’s chest, “Thats your mission. Don’t fuck it up, Major. You don’t deserve a brief. Now get out.” Gabe took it and left.

A simple hostage rescue mission, it wasn’t something Gabe and his team hadn’t done before, so he didn’t worry. It meant a few days away from Jack, and some time away from the stuffy base. It wasn’t very large, so even if Gabe wanted to purposely avoid the man he couldn’t. 

It takes a day or two for the logistics to be ironed out, and a strategy to be determined, but eventually Jack clears them to leave and execute the mission. Gabe knows he does this just to fuck with him, but he doesn’t let his frustration show. He won’t give Jack that satisfaction. 

Watching as the transport pulls away from the base, Gabe feels the tension in his muscles melt away. Jesse lets him stare out of the window for a sec, before approaching him and setting his hands on his shoulder, “Don’t let him get to you.”

Gabe shrugs off the gesture, his brows furrowing, “Hard to do that when it interferes with my work.” 

Jesse takes that as a sign to leave his lover alone, and he does, settling back in his seat next to Genji, who’s enthralled in a book that’s in a language Jesse can’t understand. The cyborg’s eyes perk up as he returns, confused by Jesse’s harsh expression.

“You were so happy when you went over there, did something happen?” Genji inquires, and Jesse doesn’t have time to respond before Gabe cuts in.

“Sometimes I wish I could shut you off like I can with the others.” Both men look up at their commander, who’s still by the door.

“The.. others?” Genji tilts his head to the side in confusion, unsure of what the sudden remark was supposed to mean.

“Other omnics. So easy to power down when you get tired of them, and turn them back on when you want to hear from them again. But I guess I’m just stuck with you.” Genji slumps down in his seat as Gabe speaks, letting his commander speak down to him without protesting a word he says. Jesse watches as it unfolds, as his best friend let Gabe’s words wear him down.

“I don’t know what your problem is, but you can’t treat people like shit just because you’re mad.” Jesse tried his best not to just storm up to Gabe, keeping himself where he stood. Gabe gave him nothing but a smirk.

“Watch who you’re talking to.”


End file.
